


Tom's GQ Photoshoot

by autisticrick



Series: Tom and Robert are Sexting Buddies [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photo Shoots, RPF, Robert being Robert, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around, Susan isn't involved she's just Aware, and knows tom loves it too, this man loves doing this shit bcus he can get away with it, you try having a husband who was treated for sex addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Anonymous: tom's new photoshoot (especially the one where he's in all black lounging like a diva) makes me think of rom howney where tom comes over after the shoot flaunting the clothes, acting all bashful and saying that he feels nervous wearing 10k worth of armani. he's afraid he'll ruin the clothes somehow, they were a gift so he feels he should take care of them. and robert, dressed casually in a t-shirt and sweatpants, then smugly pulls out tom's cock and makes him cum all over his expensive outfit.anon…i hate to disappoint but you don’t get to take home the outfits after a big fancy shoot like that so it all seems fairly unrealistic. like even that they would gift him it.that being said, i took your prompt in a different direction.[Originally from my defunct Tumblr]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robert Downey Jr./Susan Downey, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Series: Tom and Robert are Sexting Buddies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Tom's GQ Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the tumblr vault. I wrote this shortly before posting the second chapter of the main fic, which I will finish eventually lol. But I felt like I might as well post this one here. [This photo shoot](https://www.gq.com/story/tom-holland-spider-man-and-fame-gq-style-cover) actually would have happened before the big IG post with Robert, despite coming the article coming out later, but I had WAY too many thoughts about that one to cover first. I'll probably get to that once I finish "Temptation." I think I wanted to figure out some kind of timeline tbh. That's how seriously I take this shit...my RPF needs to match the TIMELINE folks. That's how we fuckin roll. 😎😎😎
> 
> **don’t show this to anyone involved with either of them and pls don’t read if you’re on the PR team. it’s pure fiction i swear.**

It’s been an absolutely exhausting day, and Tom is so grateful for the 30 minute break waiting for golden hour that he doesn’t even bother taking off the outfit. What’s the point in putting something else on if they're just gonna dress him up again? 

Nobody says anything when he slinks off to his dressing room in that sheek white turtleneck. Nobody says anything either when Tom exclaims “Robert?” as he opens the dressing room door.

“Shhhh,” Robert shushes, reaching behind him to close the door behind him and lock it shut. He’s dressed pretty frumpy: sweatpants, old gray t-shirt, baseball cap but designer sunglasses. Did he _sneak in_ here? “I figured you might need a break, baby boy.” 

Tom shivers at the pet name. It’s been a little over two months since they started doing…whatever this is and just the idea of RDJ being his “Daddy” made him feel hot under the collar. Literally, in this case. Robert switches their positions.

“I can’t do anything right _now_ ,” Tom mumbles, trying to keep his voice down. Robert crowds him against the door anyway. “They’ll kill me if I get this thing dirty,” he says, but protests gradually weaken as Robert starts kissing along his jaw.

“What, your _jumper_?” Robert says teasingly, affecting that terrible accent on the word. Tom groans, half in annoyance, half pleasure from his earlobe being sucked on.

“I’m serious, man we can’t– _ah!_ ” He cuts himself off with a whine when Robert starts groping his crotch. Tom covers his mouth with one hand, does his best to keep his eyes open and on him—just the way his Daddy _likes_. There’s a muffled moan he can barely keep control of when Robert undoes his flies.

“Good boy, keeping yourself quiet,” Robert murmurs. He pulls aside the collar of the turtle neck with his other hand so he can suck a bruise into Tom’s neck.

The younger actor certainly doesn’t mind the marks, as long as they’re covered. He’s fairly certain the photographer said he’d be wearing the turtle neck for the rest of the shots but it’s too late to be sure, now.

Hopefully the marks won’t be as beautifully red as Tom would like tomorrow. Or else he’ll just stay inside. Maybe Robert with Robert. Anymore critical thinking goes right out the window once his cock is out. There’s no urgency, just firm and deliberate strokes.

“God, I don’t think I’m getting over that foreskin any time soon,” Robert growls softly. He leans down to give the sensitive head a kiss and a little flick of his tongue. Tom whimpers against his hand. “Mmm, I think I’m gonna make you come all over your pretty sweater. ”

Tom’s eyes go wide and he removes his hand so he can warn against it. “No, Robert, I’ll get in trouble,” he hisses as he attempts to pull his dick out of Robert’s grip. 

“It’s white, anyway, no one will notice.” Even through the sweatpants, Tom can’t miss the outline of Robert’s huge erection. But _he_ needs to stay _professional_ with these kinds of fashion shoots.

“I’m serious, this top is worth like 10 grand.”

“Oh, I love sullying high end items,” Robert drawls softly, tone belying his firm and steadfast grip on Tom’s cock. The younger man’s hand goes back to his mouth so he can stifle more noisy whimpers. “Just like you, baby.”

Tom can’t help but arch into Robert’s fist and his other hand goes to his mouth as well when it sounds to his own ears like he’s screaming. In pleasure, of course, but not everyone else is gonna know that. Would it actually be better if they did?

Probably not.

He’s coming onto the fine material much sooner than he’d like and suddenly Robert’s prying Tom’s fingers away from his mouth so he can kiss him on the lips. Their tongues intertwine and for a moment reality feels like it’s melted way around them.

_“Tom, we need you out here again in 5.″_

Tom’s eyes go wide when he realizes he can’t pull away while he’s pinned against the door by Robert’s mouth. And he can’t even pull his head back at all, lest he arouse suspicion from the noise. His older co-star, of course, has no reason to rush, pulling his lips off slow and sensually, like they’re a romcom couple who’s just had their first kiss just before the final act.“

“I thought I had more time to rest!” Tom groans, hoping to god that his voice doesn’t have some sort of post-coital lilt to it.

“ _Sorry man, they need to get the jacket on you before we lose the light.”_

“Fine, I’ll be out soon. Gimme a bit.” 

Fading footsteps appear to be Robert’s cue to attack Tom’s throat again, though only long enough to drag out an unmuffled, undignified whimper and leave another bite.

“You’re such a dirty man, Robert,” Tom moans as the older man finally pulls away.”

“Susan says the same thing, but I know you both love it.”

No argument there.


End file.
